mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Berry/Gallery/Seasons 2-3
Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png|Next to Shoeshine Twilight walking S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S2E03.png|Disappearing in the background. Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Its hard to see but she's in there... Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|Behind Mayor Mare's tail Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png|To the right of Mayor Mare, gasping. Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|What does she see in Twinkleshine? Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Behind Shoeshine The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Luna Eclipsed Cherry Berry in a bee costume S2E04.png|Cherry Berry dressed as a bumble bee. Twilight walking S2E04.png Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png|Next to Sunshower Raindrops Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Princess Luna walking S2E04.png Luna Cape S2E4.png|Next to Golden Harvest Luna wings spread S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Pinkie Pie 'did you hear that' S2E04.png Luna talking 4 S2E04.png Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Luna Game S2E4.png|CB is scared Luna about to throw spider S2E04.png Luna enjoyed S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Ponies scared by the spider S2E04.png CherryBerryCoveredInSpiders S02E04.png|AAAAAACK!!! Cherry Berry hitting a stand S2E04.png Applejack 'goin' our way' S2E04.png Applejack 'was happy' S2E04.png Applejack 'look at 'em' S2E04.png Twilight 'what I do best' S2E04.png Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png Goldengrape angry S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Sister Crowd S2E5.png Ponies running S2E05.png Sweetie Belle hears splat S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Scootaloo Bowling 1 S2E6.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Pie for you S2E06.png Apple Bloom's statue S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png Ponies at the door S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Group Cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cherry Berry plummeting in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry frightened in a hot air balloon S2E08.png Cherry Berry saved by Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Cherry thanks the mysterious mare. The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png Ponies look at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png Cherry Berry says sorry S2E08.png Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png Secret of My Excess Minuette and Cherry Berry run away S02E10.png Minuette no horn S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Jet Set and Upper Crust in Canterlot S02E11.png CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Long line S2E12.png The Last Roundup Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony upset2 S02E15.png Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Pre Song S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash and her cider addiction S2E15.png Ponies nodding in agreement S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png|Cherry Berry is sad. Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png The ponies are drinking cider S1E15.png Everypony yuck! S02E15.png|That expression on her face, tells me, it's disgusting. The ponies don't like the cider S2E15.png The ponies decline the offers S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Talking to Golden Harvest on the bridge in the lower right corner. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With her special somepony next to the fountain. A Friend in Deed Watching Pinkie Pie in cart S2E18.png Cherry Berry.png|Cherry Berry in A Friend in Deed. Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png|What a wonderful smile. Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png|Cherry Berry in corner. Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Cherry Berry walking.png|Cherry Berry walking. Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Cherry Berry waving at Pinkie Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.png Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png Cherry Berry and Sweetie Drops talking S2E19.png Garbage wagon S02E19.png Sweetie Drops and Cherry Berry are covered in trash S2E19.png Cherry Berry RunningBack S2E19.png|Run for it! It's About Time Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png|The creature Cerberus broke free into Ponyville in front of Cherry Berry. Cerberus roaring S2E20.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Sapphire Joy and Fleur de Verre at Crystal Faire S3E01.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Apple Bloom's piggy head sticking out S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stick their heads out S3E4.png Babs in wolf costume scaring the CMC S3E04.png Babs Seed attacks while Sweetie Belle sings S3E4.png First crowd S3E04.png Roma selling carrot crepes S3E4.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png Pinkie Pie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Ponies sees the CMC S3E04.png Sleepless in Ponyville Shoeshine and Cherry Berry talking S3E6.png|Having a nice conversation with Shoeshine. Before all tangled S3E6.png|''Excuse me, coming through.'' Scootaloo going past Shoeshine and Cherry Berry S3E6.png|''Ooh, don't mind your manes and tails swaying in the breeze.'' Shoeshine Cherry Berry tornadoes S3E6.png All tangled up S3E6.png|What a twist. Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies notice S3E6.png|Oh my, that doesn't look safe. Apple Family Reunion Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Spike at Your Service Cherry Berry giving hot air balloon rides S3E9.png Spike walking towards balloon S3E09.png Spike hits a pole S3E9.png Spike walks Applejack home S03E09.png|Bringing her hot-air balloon back with her. Games Ponies Play Caramel and Cherry Berry at Empire station S03E12.png Lemon Hearts at Empire train station S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Fluttershy and angry ponies S03E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Silver Bits S3E13.png Fluttershy rents hot air balloon S03E13.png Ponies march happily through Ponyville S3E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png |index}}